


TYBALTACLES

by spookyslimytentacles



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tybalt's a total cum slut but are we surprised, Tycutio are fwbs, Voyeurism, also Lady Capulet totally knew what she was doing when she gave Tybalt that plant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyslimytentacles/pseuds/spookyslimytentacles
Summary: Tycutio, plus voyeurism and tentacles. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet), Tybalt/Plant (Romeo and Juliet)
Kudos: 30





	TYBALTACLES

**Author's Note:**

> For a fun drinking game, take a shot every time you see the word tendril!

“What _is_ that thing?”

Tybalt pushes himself up onto his elbows, looking over to see Mercutio staring at a potted plant on his dresser. The plant itself is incredibly lumpy, with brown patches all over it. Mercutio pokes it, and it’s spongy under his touch.

“Oh. That. My aunt got it for me a couple of days ago.”

Mercutio stares at it for a bit longer, before speaking.

“It’s hideous.”

Tybalt snorts. “I know. But,” he says, rolling over to pull Mercutio flush against his chest and sneaking a hand down between Mercutio’s legs, “I have bigger things to worry about.”

The plant is banished from Mercutio’s mind for the next four days. But the next time Tybalt has him pressed up against the door, sucking a mark onto his neck, he notices his attention drifting to the brown pot on Tybalt’s dresser, and-

“Holy shit, when did your plant grow vines?”

_Vines_ isn’t exactly the right word Mercutio would use, but its the only one he can think of at the time. Tybalt looks up from his neck, an annoyed look on his face, and says, “If I knew you had such an interest in botany, Escalus, I’d have asked my aunt to get you one too.”

They both know he really wouldn’t, since Mrs. Capulet would explode if she learned her dear brother’s son was being fucked weekly by the Prince’s rebellious nephew.

Mercutio’s thoughts come out jumbled. “One of them just moved. Why are you keeping it.”

“Because it was a gift,” Tybalt responds dryly.

“So you’re just gonna let it sit there, and wave its… _tendrils_ around?”

“I have bigger things to care about.”

Tybalt refuses to suck him off, to add insult to injury, but he still rides him into ecstasy anyways.

* * *

Mercutio takes it upon himself to comment on the plant every time he goes over to Tybalt’s apartment.

“It’s expanding. It’s getting bigger. Why is it doing that,” he’d say.

“Plants usually do that when you actually make an effort to care for them,” Tybalt would shoot back, before kissing him and pushing the thoughts out of his mind.

When he sees one of the tendrils on the plant expand, and slither down the dresser, however, he had enough.

If Tybalt wasn’t going to come to his senses and get rid of the thing, then Mercutio would do it for him. Which is why he’s currently climbing up the wall of Tybalt’s apartment complex.

He hops in through the living room window, closing it carefully, and starts to make his way towards the Capulet’s bedroom to kill the thing, before stopping in horror.

The plant has seemingly tripled in size overnight, with those long, green tendrils stretching across the floor from the bedroom, the door wide open. _Tybalt never sleeps with his door open,_ Mercutio thinks, since he’s stayed the night more than once, when he hears commotion in the kitchen. He dives behind the couch, before peeking up to see what’s going on.

Tybalt walks out of the kitchen, with nothing but a pair of sweatpants on, looking absolutely exhausted. Mercutio ducks down before Tybalt can see him, and hears the Capulet yawn over the hammering of his heart. He just hopes that Tybalt is too tired to notice the plant growth stretching out from his room, but as he thinks this, he hears Tybalt trip.

“What the hell!”

Something hits the ground, and it sounds very suspiciously like a man. Mercutio risks peeking around the couch once more, and wishes he hadn’t.

The tendrils have wrapped tightly around Tybalt’s ankle, and are slowly making their way up his leg as he tries to scramble away. He looks absolutely terrified as he tries to get away, but the tendrils refuse to let go, and more start to creep out from around the door. Briefly, Mercutio considers running out to help him, before remembering that he’s not supposed to be in Tybalt’s apartment right now.

He watches as the tendrils seize Tybalt by the arms, wrenching them behind his back and binding them tightly there. Tybalt is forced onto his knees, unable to move, but still he tries to struggle.

“Let go of me! I- let go!”

More tendrils snake out of the room, curling around the thrashing Capulet. Then, finally, Mercutio hears something shatter, and he sees roots stretch into the living room. The plant must have been knocked off of the dresser, he realizes, and the gnarled lumpy center of the plant slithering out from the bedroom confirms his answer.

Tybalt stops trying to escape once he sees the center, as it starts excreting a viscous, translucent liquid from the lumps, and sprouting more tendrils, coated in the liquid. The tendrils wave around in the air, with one smaller one slithering up Tybalt’s bare torso to his mouth, prodding at his lips. Tybalt refuses to let it in, until two of its fellows join it, practically forcing Tybalt’s mouth open. 

Tybalt lets out a scared sound, when the three tendrils start to excrete more of the liquid into his mouth. As soon as it hits Tybalt’s tongue, he jerks, going rigid and as upright as the dozens of tendrils wrapping around his arms and thighs will let him. Then, his eyes droop, and he moans, thrusting his hips into nothing as he eagerly swallows more of the liquid from the tendrils. An aphrodisiac, Mercutio realizes, and suddenly Tybalt’s switch in behaviour makes more sense. He watches as the tendrils retreat from his mouth, Tybalt making out a small whine in disappointment.

Some of the tendrils start to change, thickening at the tip, and oozing the same translucent liquid. Mercutio vaguely realizes that they look like cocks, but is more focused on the way Tybalt’s mouth drops open, those full lips parted obscenely as he pants, and before he can blink, the thickest of the tendrils is in Tybalt’s mouth, choking him. Tybalt gags, and Mercutio can see the way his throat constricts as the tendril forces its way down.

He’s fearing that the Capulet might actually run out of air when the tendril is ripped out and Tybalt gasps, coughing, leaning as far forward as the tendrils binding his arms will let him.

“More,” he rasps, his voice absolutely wrecked, and the tendril obliges, thrusting back into his mouth. Mercutio watches as Tybalt willingly lets the thing fuck his mouth, and starts to palm the front of his jeans.

While Tybalt is preoccupied with the tendril in his mouth, the rest of them feel their way down his chest, and slip under the waistband of his sweatpants, where he’s hard. Mercutio can tell the moment they touch his cock because Tybalt jerks, groaning and thrusting into the touch. His pants are pulled down to expose his cock to the air, and it stands out proudly, thick and girthy and oh so _Capulet._

The smaller tendrils start to stroke up and down, making Tybalt shiver and moan around the tendril fucking his mouth. Tybalt looks utterly ravished, what with his mouth getting brutally fucked while the other tendrils jack him off. Mercutio watches as the tendril in his mouth thrusts faster, and faster, before jerking and making Tybalt’s eyes widen. It pulls out, and Mercutio stares in awe as more of the translucent liquid shoots out of the tendril onto Tybalt’s face, painting his cheeks and lips and chin with it. Tybalt makes a face, before swallowing, and Mercutio’s brain catches up to him.

He just watched a plant orgasm. All over Tybalt Capulet’s face.

He really should have stayed home tonight.

The tendril pulls away from Tybalt’s face and he pants openly, closing his eyes and furrowing his brow in that way Mercutio recognizes, and he can tell that Tybalt is about to come.

But the plant seems to have other ideas, because right as his orgasm hits, the tendrils move to wrap tightly around the base of his cock.

Tybalt opens his eyes with a sob as he rides out his ruined orgasm, feebly jerking his hips as cum runs down the tendrils and onto his thighs. He slumps as much as the tendrils will let him, shaking. Mercutio stifles a groan at how wrecked the Capulet looks, but he can tell that the plant isn’t done with him yet.

More tendrils start to thicken, oozing plant cum (as Mercutio starts to affectionately refer to it), and one of the thicker ones slides up to take a place in Tybalt’s mouth. Another slides around to Tybalt’s ass, and gets even wetter as it starts to circle his hole. With one thrust, it enters him, and Tybalt arches into the tendrils as they tighten around his limbs. A second one slides over the curve of his ass, and enters beside the first, as they both start fucking him. Tybalt moans, the sound muffled by the tendril in his mouth, but his pleasure is evident on his face, and Mercutio can barely breathe as he watches the Capulet continue to be debauched in front of him. He can’t take it anymore, and unzips his pants, pulling his cock out and sighing in relief as he starts stroking, too aroused to think properly. He closes his eyes as he concentrates on his own pleasure.

Tybalt crying out freely makes him open his eyes again. The tendril is gone, but there’s more plant cum on Tybalt’s face, in his eyelashes, so Mercutio can guess what happened. He risks a glance to Tybalt’s ass, and can see that two more tendrils have joined their fellows in fucking that perfect Capulet ass, and he groans at the thought that Tybalt can take so much and still be thirsty for more, his ass stuffed so full yet it not being enough. More tendrils have curled up Tybalt’s thighs to the base of his cock and squeezing. Mercutio’s not surprised when Tybalt starts shaking with overstimulation, the pleasure too much yet the pressure around his cock unyielding. 

“Please, please let me come. Please,” Tybalt practically whimpers, before letting out a noise so filthy Mercutio knows it will echo in his dreams for weeks to come. Tybalt keeps begging the plant to let him come, and though Mercutio didn’t have him pegged as a beggar, he now knows what he’ll get the Capulet to do the next time he has the opportunity to fuck Tybalt. 

“Please…” Tybalt finally sobs out, beginning to cry from the overstimulation, shudders wracking his body. He descends into incoherency, his cock so desperately hard, sobbing. 

It’s the crying that makes the plant let up. One moment, the tendrils are there on Tybalt’s cock, and the next moment, they’re gone, making Tybalt sob in relief as he comes, harder than Mercutio’s ever seen him come. It stripes his chest and gets all over the floor, but Tybalt doesn’t care, just lets himself be fucked through his orgasm, as the plant itself comes, the tendrils rubbing themselves up against Tybalt as they leak more and more plant cum. Mercutio can feel himself reaching his peak, too, and with a couple more thrusts into his hand, he comes, biting his lip and scrunching his eyes shut.

When he opens them, the plant is gone, and Tybalt is laying on his side, plant cum leaking out of his ass down his thighs, and covering his torso and face. Tybalt looks so out of it, and Mercutio realizes that now would be the best time to get out of the Capulet’s apartment, while Tybalt is still high on euphoria.

He wipes his hand off onto his shirt before escaping the way he came.

* * *

Mercutio wakes up the next morning, thinking that he just had the weirdest wet dream of his life. And there’s been a lot of weird ones.

He meets with Romeo and Benvolio as he normally does, and goes about his day. Before he knows it, he’s knocking on Tybalt’s door, and the Capulet opens it.

He looks like utter shit, to say the least. Limping, with dark circles under his eyes, and when he greets Mercutio, his voice is raspy as hell. He evidently hasn’t left his apartment all day, since he’s in pyjamas, a pair of soft flannel pants and one of Mercutio’s old hoodies.

“You look like hell,” Mercutio says, trying desperately to get the image of Tybalt drooling and placid after being absolutely ravished out of his head.

Tybalt just gives his customary glare, before Mercutio pushes him inside, shutting the door behind him as he makes out with Tybalt, pressing him down onto the couch and settling in between his legs. Tybalt grinds up against him, and pulls Mercutio down for another kiss. 

One of Tybalt’s sleeves rides up, exposing his wrist and the dark bruises lashing it. Mercutio’s eyes widen, because he doesn’t know what would cause those marks except for-

“The plant,” he breathes, and he suddenly feels dizzy, getting off of the couch despite Tybalt’s confused protests. He stumbles towards the bedroom, slamming open the door and looking inside.

The plant is gone.

It wasn’t a dream.

Tybalt comes up behind him, annoyance but also anxiety written on his face. “What the hell are you doing?”

Perhaps Mercutio isn’t thinking straight when he says, “So it took you being absolutely wrecked by your plant to finally get rid of it?”

Tybalt freezes, and Mercutio realizes that he fucked up.

“I- wha-” Tybalt splutters, blushing.

“I may or may not have sneaked into your apartment to kill your plant. However, it seems like you got to it first, but not after you got to know it rather… _intimately.”_

Tybalt flushes even brighter at that, as Mercutio slips his hands underneath Tybalt’s hoodie and up his sides, before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“Truth be told, I wished it were me, fucking you, using you. You look so pretty when you’re being wrecked,” he growls, before nipping his ear and kissing down his neck. Tybalt doesn’t give out any outward sign of being aroused, but when he speaks, his voice is shaking.

“So you’re going to use me,” he says, as Mercutio starts to suck hickeys onto his neck. Mercutio pauses, before smirking.

“Oh, Capulet, I intend to get you to beg for it.”


End file.
